shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fight 2
Shadow Fight 2 is a role-playing fighting game developed by Nekki. The first version of the game was soft launched on October 9, 2013 while the game was later released worldwide on May 1st, 2014, on both Android and iOS platforms, and on January 27th, 2015 it was released on Windows 8 and 8.1. This installment introduces the game's events with an animated prologue. In this introduction, the narrator (who is the main character) reveals that he was a legendary combatant. On his travels to find a worthy opponent, he came across and opened the Gates of Shadows, releasing the demons and effectively reducing himself to a shadow. Continuing the theme of its predecessor, players begin the game as an unarmed silhouette. They are then given simple tutorials which familiarize them with the game. Shadow Fight 2 is available in English, German, French, Russian, Chinese (simplified and traditional), Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Japanese, and Korean. Official Description :"The sequel to the famous Facebook smash hit with 40 million users! From the creators of Vector: Shadow Fight 2 is a nail-biting mix of RPG and classical Fighting. This game lets you equip your character with countless lethal weapons and rare armor sets, and features dozens of lifelike-animated Martial Arts techniques! Crush your enemies, humiliate demon bosses, and be the one to close the Gate of Shadows. Do you have what it takes to kick, punch, jump, and slash your way to victory? There’s only one way to find out..." Storyline "Once, I was a great, invincible warrior, and nobody dared to stand in my way. I traveled the land, searching for a worthy battle. Until I discovered, The Gates of Shadows. I broke the laws of the Elders and opened the gates. The Demons of the other world were beyond them. They rushed upon me, tearing my flesh, draining my soul, turning me into a shadow; and now for eternity, I am doomed to wander the land and fight the demons I freed!" (Above is the opening monologue by the main character of the game, Shadow.) Shadow was formerly a powerful combatant, but his arrogance led him to defy the rules established by his ancestors, and he opened the Gates of Shadows. Upon doing so, he quickly realized his mistake; but it was too late, and Shadow lost his flesh and soul and became a mere shadow of his former self. Shadow must defeat all the demons and reclaim their seals in order to re-seal the Gates of Shadows. After all of the demon seals are collected, Shadow must defeat the demons that have teams up together to stop Shadow from closing the Gates once more. After all demons are defeated in Gates of Shadows, Shadow and May go to close the Gates, but May is pulled in by Titan through to the Gates, which marks the beginning of the Interlude Act. The player must defeat all the bosses again to break the seals and reopen the Gates in order to save May. The Interlude is as long as just one Act. After all demons are defeated in the Interlude, The player goes through the Gates, which marks the beginning of Act VII. The player defeats many characters before fighting Titan. After all his bodyguards are defeated Titan summons May who is under the influence of his mind control. After Shadow defeats her and frees her mind, he sends her back through the gates. He then proceeds to fight Titan in the Final Battle. After Titan's defeat in the Final Battle, his armor explodes causing everything around him to start disintegrating. Shadow runs away from the blast and goes back through the collapsing Gates to his world. A tearful May who was awaiting his return is surprised to see that he has got his physical body back. She hugs him and they walk off into the horizon, going back home. A mysterious shadow is then seen slithering on the ground from the crumbles of the Gates. Gameplay Shadow Fight 2 starts off with two buttons that are used in combat: the punch and the kick button. Eventually, the Ranged Weapons and Magic buttons will become available for use. There is a total of 7 Acts (8 including the Interlude) in Shadow Fight 2. Each act has a Demon Boss to defeat before moving on to the next act. The demons are Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow, Shogun, and Titan respectively. Each demon has five bodyguards, which must be defeated before the players can challenge the boss. There is a unique case for Shogun, whose his fifth bodyguard recruits an additional 5 mercenaries, and Titan, who also summons May to attack Shadow. In order to defeat demons, the player has to defeat him/her in 3 rounds instead of the usual 2 rounds. Energy will be used to enter any fight, with the exception of Ascension fights; the players cannot fight if they run out of energy. In order to enter a fight, 1 energy will be used. The player can have up to 5 energy at a time. The energy will be refilled by 1 every 10 minutes. The player also can refill energy by either watching a video to gain 1 energy or pay 5 Gems to refill all the energy. Equipment: Weapons, Armor, Helm, Ranged Weapons and Magic will be used during gameplay. Ranged Weapons are unlocked after defeating Lynx and Magic is unlocked after defeating Hermit. There are 5 main modes in each Act. They are: Storyline Fight, Tournament, Challenge (except for Act I which does not have a Challenge mode), Survival, and Duel (needs internet connection). The main goal of Shadow Fight 2 is to defeat all of the 7 demon bosses by taking down each of their bodyguards, challenging the demon, and then moving on to the next. However, the bodyguards and demons are not easy to take down; therefore, the player can also participate in other modes of play to earn currency: Tournament, Survival, Duel, and Challenge. In Tournament, the goal is to defeat each of the numerous fighters by challenging each individually. This is similar to fighting bodyguards. There can be either 24 (before closing the Gates of Shadows) or 8 (during the Interlude and beyond) of them to defeat. In Challenge, the goal is to defeat each of the numerous fighters by challenging each individually, with altered rules and conditions being applied in each fight. There can be either 24 (before closing the Gates of Shadows) or 8 (during the Interlude and beyond) challenges to be completed. In Survival, the players must fight 10 ninjas (6 during the Interlude and onward) in a row without break. The more ninjas defeated, the higher the reward. In Duel, the players must fight a ninja with random equipment and altered rules. Duels are unlocked after the players defeat two bodyguards. Internet connection is required to fight in Duel and it can be fought once every four hour. There is also the Eclipse, a state of play that will increases the difficulty in storyline fights, tournaments, challenges, and duels. Winning a fight in Eclipse will rewards the players with additional Shadow Orbs, which can be used to enchant equipment. After all the seals are collected, there is a special survival/challenge mode crossover battle: the Gates of Shadows battle. The six demons has teamed up together to fight Shadow and prevent him from reaching the Gates. The goal is to defeat all demons in a row without break, with each fight consists of altered rules and conditions. Challengers will also appear on every Act. When the player defeats a challenger, the player will gets the challenger's weapon as reward. There is one unique mode in Act II: Ascension. In Ascension, the goal is to defeat ninjas with altered rules and conditions being applied in each fight. After each victory, the players will be rewarded with a complimentary "spin", which will reward them with a random pick from a prize pool. Shadow Fight 2 also features a multiplayer mode, Underworld. The players team up with other players to fight the bosses. They need to gather raids in order to fight the bosses. They can join to or create clans. Players also have Dans in the Underworld. Unlike other modes of play, both Ascension and Underworld can be played without energy. Gallery Screenshot_2015-09-15-01-27-54.png|The training area in Shadow Fight 2 Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-43-09.png|A tutorial in Shadow Fight 2 001 (12).png|The weapon menu in Shadow Fight 2 016.PNG|The enchantment menu in Shadow Fight 2 Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-42-46.png|A perk menu in Shadow Fight 2 001 (303).png|A fight in Shadow Fight 2 001 (194).png|A boss fight in Shadow Fight 2 Gates.png|Act menu in Shadow Fight 2. 001 (694).png|A Versus screen in Shadow Fight 2 Screenshot 2015-09-05-21-19-13.png|A dialogue from game. 001 (794).png|A bodyguard and boss line in Shadow Fight 2. Fungus raid start.png|A raid fight in Shadow Fight 2 20170810 004818.jpg|Raid tab showing the players' score and the remaining shield and time. Screenshot_2015-09-05-23-40-24.png|The Final Battle in Shadow Fight 2 Unnamed.png|First Avatar. (Used from initial release to Titan update.) Unnamed1 (1).png|Second Avatar (Used from Titan Update to Christmas Update.) unnamed3.png|Third Avatar. (Used from Christmas update to Raids update.) unnamed4.png|Fourth Avatar (Used during raid update to Halloween 2016 update.) hw2k16icon.jpg|Fifth Avatar (Used during the Halloween 2016 and 2017 update.) sfclanupdate.png|Sixth and current Avatar (Used during clan update.) Sf2NewYearAvatar.png|Seventh Avatar (Used during New Year 2018 update.) See Also *Shadow Fight 0 *Shadow Fight *Shadow Fight 3 *Shadow Fight 2 Special Edition Category:Shadow Fight games Category:Shadow Fight 2